


Maybe We Don't Want to Be Found

by aragingquiet



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Neurodiversity, Other, Polyamory, Queer Character(s), Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aragingquiet/pseuds/aragingquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny crashes a sleepover and feelings happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Don't Want to Be Found

"Oh my god, I'm a deviant! We're all deviants!" Jo clutched a sheet to her chest, the modesty she had forgotten about in the last half-hour back in full force.

  


Lacey smiled indulgently, running her bare calf along Jo's leg. Danny leaned over Lacey's prone form, capturing Jo's lips in a quick and surprisingly chaste kiss. He pulled back before Lacey could complain of being crushed and smirked at Jo's rapidly reddening face.

  


"Maybe, but it was fun, wasn't it? If I'm going to have a terrible reputation it might as well be for shit like this." The words "instead of murder" hung unspoken.

  


Propping herself up on an elbow, Jo turned to Lacey and glared at the other girl in frustration. "How are you not freaking out? If anything is a cause for freakout, I would think this would qualify as it."

  


She gestured expansively, as if there was no appropriate descriptor to encompass the travesty that had occurred.

  


Stretching languorously, Lacey added a smile to her already blissful expression. Her skin was sweaty, the summer air and heat of three bodies, and the sheets were definitely done for, but those were things she could care about later. Not now, while she had both of them in her bed and things felt right in a way they hadn't in a very long time.

  


"Mmm, endorphins probably. It's the afterglow Jo, enjoy it." She pulled the flailing girl on top of her and drew her into a lingering kiss as one brown skinned hand smoothed its way up and down Jo's hip while the other was occupied, ghosting over a breast.

  


"It's just sex, stop worrying." Lacey looked over at Danny for confirmation and found that he was sitting crosslegged, watching the two of them, his head propped on his hand.

 

"Right?" She let a hint of annoyance tinge her voice. 

 

Danny, whose hair still looked good, which was frankly unfair, just looked at her placidly.

 

"Oh, yeah, sure."

 

Lacey raised an eyebrow and he began to elaborate. "What? I'm sorry, it's just this is like live-action pay-per-view. It's not my fault if I'm distracted!" He moved towards Lacey, looking to placate her, smoothing her hair back where it obscured her face.

  


Jo smacked him in the face with a pillow.

  


"I do _that_ with you and that's what you decide to say? I, we won't stand for this!" Jo's brow furrowed and her face held a look of determination. "Will we, Lacey?"

  


"Of course not!" She jumped out of the bed, letting the sheet she had been tangled in fall and scooping up one of the pillows that had been pushed to the floor by their prior activities.

  


"You always wondered what happened at these sleepovers, Danny, prepare for an authentic experience!"

 

* * *

 

 

After he was thoroughly bested, the three of them had crawled back into Lacey's bed, dozing, wanting to linger for as long as possible, until reality had to intrude.

  


"Guys?" Both girls murmured indistinctly in reply. "I don't wanna like ruin the afterglow with a moment, but you know I love you right? Both of you?"

  


Danny knew that he didn't really feel things the way other people did, that maybe this greedy need to have both his girls wasn't healthy, but he did know that he loved them. That he'd die for them a thousand times over if it meant their happiness. It probably wasn't right that he didn't care who else got hurt in the process, yet that was simply the way of things. Caring about everyone seemed exhausting, Lacey cared too much and it nearly cost her Jo. 

 

"I thought it was just sex?" Jo snagged a hair elastic from the nightstand, twisting her hair up. She looked nervously at Lacey, who, having already wrapped her hair up, now seemed fascinated with the back of her own hands.

  


Lacey worried her bottom lip, rushing to explain."It's not, it wasn't. Unless you want it to be. I didn't want you to feel like-" 

 

Jo kissed her, hard, clutching at her side like Lacey was liable to flee her own house. It looked like Jo was trying to pour five years of frustration and longing into that inexpert kiss.

  


"it wasn't for me either. Lacey, I never wanted what happened, this distance. I love you. I never stopped."

  


"Well," Danny said, stretching like some sort of great cat, "I'm glad that's settled."

  


Jo gave him a look that might quell weaker men.

  


"See, this is why you were never invited to the sleepovers, we were having a moment."

  


"Sorry, I didn't realize it was feelings hour." He traced her collarbone with a light touch.

  


"You started feelings hour, Mr. Let-me-confess-my-love-in-the-most-irritating-way-possible!"

  


"I'm pretty sure last names aren't that long."

  


"Danny? Jo?" Lacey's voice was honeyed, coming from the far side of the bed with only the slightest hint of venom. "I love you too, but I need you to shut up."

  


"I thought it was sharing and caring time! I was just sharing my opinion. Jo, you really need to step up your insult game, it's embarrassing."

  


Lacey sighed, turning away from them. "Shouldn't we be bickering less now? Oxytocin and all that?"

  


"We wouldn't be us without the bickering. It's our thing now."

  


"I figured the sex was our thing now, but okay." Jo kissed Lacey's shoulder. "Sorry."

  


"Help me clean tomorrow and I might forgive you." She turned and curled her body into Jo's, burying her face in her pale neck.

  


"Deal."

  


Danny's arm draped itself over Jo's side, his hand grasping Lacey's fine boned fingers. He squeezed them reassuringly.

  


"I'll help too, I wouldn't want your mom getting exactly the right idea." He smiled into the back of Jo's neck.

  


"Oh god, my mom." Lacey let out a long breath. "Fuck it, I'll worry tomorrow.”

  


"Good plan," Jo said. "Let's sleep."

  


And they did just that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest thanks to mahealethan for betaing this silliness. Title is from Rangers by A Fine Frenzy.
> 
> I have a hard time getting in Danny's headspace and I hope I did him justice. I'm working on the assumption that he did kill his aunt, but not Regina and this story takes place at an unspecified time when that has been cleared up.
> 
> Constructive criticism and frankly any comments are more than welcome.


End file.
